A fight can turn it around
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Disclaimer:Not mine! Videl babysits for Gohan, and is coming down with something. Will he care for her? With they hook-up? GohanVidel


It was a blustery cold day in Satan City. Snow flurries drifted about, and traffic was as busy as usual. It was 1:00p.m in the school of Orange Star High School:  
  
"Now class I know its Friday afternoon, but could you show some ethusism, and stay alive for another one-and-a-half hours longer." The teacher said, and he stood infront of the class with a big wooden stick in his hand.  
  
Half the class groaned.  
  
"Who ever so falls asleep here in class will have Saturday detention," he said then continued his lesson. "Napollian wanted to conciur France......."  
  
From the beginning of class, it was after lunch, the class was tired. It was Friday afternoon. I mean, would you be tired on a Friday afternoon?  
  
The only one that seemed to be awake was Son, Gohan. He looked like he was taking notes, but wasn't really. He scribbled something on a piece of paper, and tossed it to Videl.  
  
Videl picked up the paper, and looked at Gohan; then quietly she opened it up, and read it. She looked at him again, and nodded.  
  
~Half-Hour Later~  
  
The teacher was still rambling on, and half the class was asleep. I guess the teachers head was in the book to much to notice that half his class was asleep.  
  
A few moments later something shocking happened. Gohan was bored! He was looking around the classroom when he noticed that Videl was about to fall asleep. He nudged her lightly and whispered, "Unless you want detention tomorrow, I hope you don't fall asleep."  
  
She looked at him, and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
It won't be my fault if you get detention," he whispered.  
  
Suddenly the teacher looked at the class, and noticed that half of them were half asleep. He took his dictionary off his desk, and slammed it on the floor. The class woke up.  
  
"We will continue once sleeping beauty is up," he said. Everyone looked around, and all eyes fell upon Videl, who happened to asleep on Gohans shoulder.  
  
A little embarressed he nudge Videl's forearm lightly.  
  
"I'm on it cheif," she said in her sleep. She snapped awake, and looked ahead of her at the teacher.  
  
"Even fighting crime in your sleep Videl,well lets fight crime in detention tomorrow at 10:00a.m and get your head off of Mr. Son's shoulder," he said. "Oh, and lets have your pillow join as well.  
  
~1hr, and 15min~  
  
Finally, school was out, and everyone dashed out of the classroom.  
  
"So Videl did you like lying against Gohan's shoulder,"Erasa questioned.  
  
"It was him, or the desk," she said, putting her stuff in her locker.  
  
"I'll see you later Videl," said her friend Erasa, as she walked down the hall towards her own locker.  
  
After putting her stuff in her locker, she saw that Gohan was still putting his stuff away. She walked over to him. "Gohan...I'm sorry about before," she said embarressed as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Its alright," he said closing his locker. He began to walk away, but before that he said,"Just make sure "your on it cheif".  
  
"Haha, funny," she yelled to his retreating form.  
  
~~~~10a.m. Saturday Morning~~~~  
  
"You will have 240 minutes reflecting on your inconfindence," the teacher stated as he took a seat at his desk.  
  
There was twenty-five kids in detention.  
  
About half a hour later most of the kids were asleep.Gohan was awake starring out the window on the outer-most wall. Videl was head-down on her desk.  
  
Gohan looked around the classroom, and notcied that Videl was face- down on her desk. He thought she was tired so he nudged her forearm.  
  
She lifted up her head, and looked at him.  
  
"Can you still baby-sit tonight," he questioned/whispered.  
  
"Yeah," she said then rested her head on the desk.  
  
Bored, and having a long while left Gohan continued to look out the window.  
  
~Later that Day~  
  
In the Son house ChiChi was making diner. Noodles were boiling on the stove. Next to it was a pot of boiling sauce, and meatballs cooking in it as well.  
  
Trunks, and Goten were playing in the livingroom while Gohan was no where to be seen.  
  
Just then the door bell rang. ChiChi answered it, and greeted the person in.  
  
"Gohan," ChiChi yelled," Videl's here."  
  
Just then Gohan came down the stairs; but as he was about to step down the last step a blur of orange ran past him from the livingroom attaching itself to Videl's leg.  
  
"Hi Goten," she said ruffling his hair.  
  
He unattached himself.  
  
"Hey Videl," he greeted.  
  
"Videl, can you come play with me, and Trunks?" Goten questioned pulling on her pant leg.  
  
"Trunks is here," she questioned looking at Gohan.  
  
"Hes leaving once his mom comes-"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Bulma took Trunks home.  
  
By now it was dinner time, and they all sat down.  
  
"I hate to be rude, but where is Goku,"Videl questioned looking at Gohan.  
  
"Hmph," ChiChi said turning her head, and looking the other way.  
  
"I'll explain later," he whispered.  
  
They ate their dinner, well except Videl. She suddenly lost her appitite. it wasn't that it wasn't good...its just that she suddenly had a sour feeling in her stomach. As if the sudden urge to throw up, she excused herself, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Gohan is Videl sick?" ChiChi questioned.  
  
"She didn't seem it today, authough she seemed a bit tired," he replied.  
  
Goten slirped his spagetti. ChiChi gave him the 'thats rude table manners' face. He picked up his fork.  
  
Videl returned, and felt ackward as all eyes were on her.  
  
"You ok honey," questioned ChiChi concernly in a motherly manner.  
  
She nodded her head, and took a seat, but didn't continue to eat.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs, and lye down for a while," ChiChi said.  
  
Videl nodded, and went upstairs.  
  
After dinner Goten helped his mom clear the table, and Gohan was about to help her wash the dishes but ChiChi interupted by saying,"Why don't you go check on Videl. We have to leave in 1 hour."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Gohan went upstairs, and found Videl asleep on his bed. The bed was still made. He sat down to her, and nudged her arm.  
  
She sat up quickly saying," I gotta get ready for school. Oh, no I'm late."  
  
Gohan grabbed both her forearms, and said,"Calm down."  
  
She snapped out of her trance, and looked at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" he questioned  
  
She nodded,"Just a little tired." She layed her head, against his chest, as he released her arms.  
  
"You gotta watch him good, I mean he may be cute, and innocnet, but underneath that mask there is a bad kid waiting to cause havic."  
  
"He'll behave," she said. She closed her eyes as silence over came the room.  
  
A few moments later she questioned,"So why isn't Goku here."  
  
"Moms mad at him. He broke 6 plates, 2 cups, and a table."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gohan give your bro a bath before we leave,"ChiChi said from downstairs.  
  
Gohan gave Videl a quick hug, and she hugged him back. "Gotta give Goten a bath, and you get rest."  
  
She nodded.  
  
A./N: So sorry to have to stop there but I have a whole lot of homework to do. If I am loved (hint, hint) I will post it faster.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Goten where are you?"  
  
"VIDEL, VIDEL"  
  
"Honey, wheres Videl?" 


End file.
